The Return Of The Twisted Sister
by lightningblossom23
Summary: Bunny’s back and wants revenge on her sisters! How will the Powerpuff girls react to this? Will they manage to defeat Bunny? Did the powerpuff girls finally met their match? Discover only on this fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1 - Purple Light

**_The Return Of The Twisted Sister_**

Before you start reading this fanfiction you MUST read these two other fanfictions I made: **Nightmare In Pokey Oaks **and **Friendship Is Death. **IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR THIS STORY. If you already did congrats, you can move on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

**Important Note: The cover image is an art made by Death-Driver-5000 so the credits go to him. Also there's a part on the story (not on this chapter) that is totally his' not mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor any other character here. **

* * *

"You~~you~~" the voice echoed, each time more violently. "YOU!~~"

"Uh!" Blossom gasped as she woke up, panting and sweating. "Dammit! Another one of those."

"What is it, Blossom?" the person on her left asked, waking up too.

"Oh, it's nothing, Bubbles." she quickly responded.

"Was it another bad dream?" the blue powerpuff girl asked.

"Yeah... but it's nothing to worry about. I beat him... 'member?" Blossom said "Also, it has been two months already."

"Yeah, I know. God, we need vacation." Bubbles said.

"I know right! First Bell, then Abracadaver, this has been a tough new year so far."

"At least it is over. Thank god it is. Now we just have to worry about our boring old routine of fighting crime... and school of course."

"Yeah." Blossom stared at the window. The night was still full of stars. "We should go back to sleep. We have a big test tomorrow."

"You're right. Sweet dreams!" Bubbles said before curling up in the sheets.

"Sweet dreams." Blossom replied. The room went silent.

**_/Somewhere else in Townsville/_**

"_Are you ready, sweetie_?" a demoniac voice asked.

"Yes. Today will be the beggining of the Powerpuff Girls' fall! And finally I'll get my revenge." another voice, now softer and more innocent responded.

_"This time I won't fail. This time I'll succeed. This time I'll win against the _**Powerpuff Girls!**" the voice said, more demoniac and scary than ever.

"_We _will, Him."

"_What did you just call me?_"

"I mean, my lord." she corrected.

"_Yes... soon I shall rule this miserable world!" _the voice said, happily "_HAHAHAHAHAHA..." _the voice laughed until the scene went black.

* * *

"Hurry up, girls!" Blossom shouted "We're going to get late and we have a test today!" she was inside of her closet, searching for her clothes, desperately.

Bubbles and Buttercup were brushing their teeth as fast as they could. The three of them had woken up a bit late so now they had to hurry up for school.

"It's already five to eight!" Blossom exclaimed "We don't have time to breakfast!"

"What?! How are we supposed to do well today without any food in our stomachs?" Bubbles said.

"We're super heroes, aren't we? We can handle a morning without food." Blossom responded.

"Ugh, why didn't the alarm ring?" Buttercup mumbled.

"Actually, it did. Four times!" the Professor entered the girls' room. "I guess you girls have been so tired that the alarm wasn't enough to wake you up."

"Damn, we really need vacation." Buttercup said.

"Thankfully there's only one week of school left." Bubbles said.

"Guys! Stop talking, we have to head to school now!" Blossom interrupted them "Bye, Professor." she said as she kissed her father on his cheek and then pulled her sisters with each of her arms and left the room by the window, flying towards the Pokey Oaks kindergarten.

"Have a nice day, girls!" he shouted at them through the window, waving goodbye.

"Aha!" Blossom said as she landed right in front of the kindergarten, where the kids were entering. "We did it!"

"That was a close one." Robin, the girls' best friend, commented.

"It sure was." Bubbles said.

"Girls, let's get to the class." Mrs. Keane called them.

"Okay, Mrs Keane." the four girls said in unison and walked to the class, but something in the corner of Bubbles' eye caught her attention. "Huh?" she asked, confused. It was a purple light tray. A light tray very similar to her own and also her sisters when flying.

"Bubbles?" Mrs. Keane made the girl snap back to reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Mrs. Keane." she ignored it and entered the classroom. Mrs. Keane closed the door behind.

* * *

The girls were all seated, drawing peacefully in the kindergarten. Blossom was drawing townsville. Bubbles was drawing octi, her stuffed best friend. And Buttercup was drawing herself fighting a giant monster.

"Hey, Bloss, take a look at this." the green powerpuff girl said as she showed her draft to Blossom "I'm townsville's greatest super heroine."

"I don't know how that's even possible... when I exist." she said, proudly, playing with Buttercup.

"Umm what? I'm the strongest!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Well, I'm the smartest!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Well, I'm the toughest fighter!"

"And I'm the leader, A.K.A the one plans our attacks."

While the two sisters were arguing on who was the best, Bubbles saw something in the corner of her eye, while she was drawing. She looked at the room's window and saw it again. It was the same purple light tray she had seen earlier that morning.

She stood up and headed to the window to take a better look. She saw the purple light tray disappear in seconds. _So weird... __Is this some kind of natural phenomenon?, _she thought to herself, _That really look like-, _she was taken off her thoughts by Blossom.

"Bubbles?" she called.

"Yeah?" the blue powerpuff girl turned around to see her sisters.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh nothing." she responded, heading towards where her sisters were seated.

"Good. So now you can tell Blossom that I'm the best super heroine ever." Buttercup said.

Bubbles only face palmed.

* * *

The girls went back home after a long day of school.

"Finally." Buttercup muttered. "I'm so tired and the day isn't even close to be over."

"I know right." Blossom said "At least Townsville hasn't shown any sign of danger yet."

"Yeah, and now, if you excuse me, I'll lay in my bed until the night comes-" Buttercup was interrupted by the buzzing of the powerpuff hotline.

"Come on!" the green powerpuff girls mumbled.

Blossom went to answer the call. "Yes, Mayor?... We're on it!" she quickly hang up.

"Girls, there's a big monster downtown! Let's go!" she said.

"Ugh, fine." Buttercup mumbled and the three girls flew away.

The girls already could see the monster from where they were. It was a big dinassour-like monster.

"Okay, girls, let's do this fast so we can head back to home." Blossom said "Plan Alpha 321." she ordered.

According to the plan, Bubbles flew to the left and Buttercup to the right, and Blossom went to the middle. "Ready? Set. Go!" when Blossom shouted both Bubbles and Buttercup shot their eyebeams to the monster's direction, to distract it, for Blossom to do the next move. Blossom waited for a moment before taking a deep breah and shooting her ice breath to the monster's feet, so he couldn't go anywhere.

The three girls reunited "Okay, girls." Blossom said "Now it's time to finish this guy." As she said this the three girls reunited in a circle and started spinning really fast. So fast that the only thing that could be seen were their respective colors shining bright in a circle. Then, from that circle, a powerful and white energy ray was shot directly to the monster, making it explode immediately.

Now the town and the girls themselves were all covered with a green slimy substance that was previously lying inside of the monster.

"Ew." Blossom commented.

"Gross." Buttercup said, trying to get some of that slimy stuff off her body.

While the other girls were commenting about that gross stuff, Bubbles was too busy staring at the sky. There was that damn purple light tray. It remembered her of something... or someone... but she just didn't know who or what.

"Now, girls, we can finally head to our sweet home... Bubbles?" Blossom asked, noticing she was looking at the sky for a bit now.

"Yeah?"

"We can go home now."

"Oh yeah, you girls can go." she responded "I need to do something." she said before flying towards where the weird light tray was.

"Don't you find her behavior a little weird?" Blossom asked Buttercup.

"I mean, when is Bubbles not being weird, am I right?" the green powerpuff girl responded before flying away towards her house. "Meh" Blossom said and then followed her sister back home.

Bubbles was flying towards that light tray. She had to know what it was. _What if this could be something that can put Townsville in danger? Something tells me that this is not good, but I'm a super heroine and I have to protect my city at all costs, _she thought.

She was surprised when she realized that she was heading to a forest. She followed the thing through the woods, dodging trees and more trees. _What is this thing into?, _she thought. Then suddenly the thing changed its route and headed to the sky again. This sudden move made Bubbles almost hit on a tree, but she stopped when she was about to. She then headed towards the sky too and continued following the mysterious tray.

She was following that thing with determination on her face until noticing she was heading to the beach and then landed there... and the thing did it too, but was facing her face onwards, so Bubbles couldn't see her face.

She could clearly see it now. It was a girl! But now she had even more questions flowing in her head than before. _How could this girl fly?, _was the main question.

"Could you stop following me?" the unknown girl said. She had a soft and calm voice.

"Umm... what?"

"I said, STOP FOLLOWING ME!" she said more aggressively, as she turned around, now revealing her face.

"Uh!" Bubbles gasped in surprise. She was out of breath. How in the world was this possible?! It couldn't be. But it was! It was really her!

"B-B-B-B" Bubbles couldn't even talk properly. She was choking on her words "B-Bun-Bun" but finally said it "Bunny! You-You're a-ali-alive!"

"Not thanks to you." the girl responded, rudely. Bubbles noticed that she was a lot different from before... A LOT different. She didn't seem unstable anymore. She was just as her sisters. She also had a slightly different outfit than the rest of them. Instead of the typical "member's signature color-black-member's signature color" pattern she had "black-purple-black" **(just like on the cover image)**.

"Now," Bunny started, as she was raising her left hand. Bubbles noticed the sand below them was shaking, which made her worried "can you please," now the sand around Bunny started to lift "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" as she shouted all of the sand she had lifted was thrown at Bubbles, making her fall.

"Uh!" she gasped as the sand collided with her. That had hurted her. Not much but it did. She stood up "Bunny, I-" but the girl had already left. The blue powerpuff girl could see her purple light tray from far away.

"What the heck just happened." Bubbles said, calmly.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, did you like this start? I was going to make Blossom the one finding Bunny but I decided to make Bubbles, since I already worked a lot with Blossom. **

**So, Bunny's back! And she is here to kick some ass XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the future ones too! See y'all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Our Evil Sister

Note: The part with** boldface** is owned by Death-Driver5000 (deviantart) so the credits go to him.

* * *

**_The Return Of The Twisted Sister _**

"You what?!" Blossom, Buttercup and Professor both asked, extremely surprised with those sudden news.

"I'm telling you, I _really _found Bunny! And she wasn't unstable anymore! But she seems to be angry at us." Bubbles said, now with a sadder tone.

"That's impossible... she... she died!" Buttercup said.

"Buttercup's right, Bubbles. She exploded." Blossom said.

"I swear, guys." Bubbles said "Why would I play with something like this?"

Blossom was almost tearing up just by the memories of her old sister. She always had blamed herself for her death. She was the leader. She _is _the leader. How could a leader make a member of her team die?! She was feeling horrible.

Buttercup was having a bad feeling in her stomach. Just as Blossom, she always felt like the blame for Bunny's death was hers. She was so irresponsible she let a person die. What type of super heroe does that?! She was feeling horrible.

Bubbles was still shocked with that, although she was the one to find her. Bunny was probably mad because her sisters and she let her die. I mean, who wouldn't? No wonder she didn't want to talk to them. Bubbles had guilt flowing in her veins. She was feeling horrible.

Professor didn't get to see or know Bunny but he knew how the girls cried after that dark happening. He knew they felt horrible and guilty for that. He knew that they were all messed up now. And he had to tell them it was all okay.

"Oh, don't be sad, girls." he said, noticing the sadness on their daughter's eyes "Don't blame yourselves for what happenned to Bunny. You didn't know better."

"But, Professor," Blossom interrupted. "we were the ones responsible for her... her death..." she hesitated a little while saying those last words.

"Well,... that's correct, but what's important is that you didn't do it on purpose. You didn't know what was going to happen. And blaming yourselves doesn't help at all!" he spoke up. "Oh, come here, girls." he told them to come to his lap and they did so, still with sad faces.

"Look, I think you three should visit Bunny and talk to her. I think it would be nice if you got to say sorry to her and tell her that everything's fine now." he suggested.

"You're right, Professor!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, we have to clear this up." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, thank you, Professor!" Bubbles said.

They were now happy and determined to do what their dad had told them to. The three girls got off Professor's lap and were about to fly to the door to go away and seek for Bunny, when Professor interrupted them.

"Not now, girls. It's almost dinner time now." he said, looking at his watch.

The girls' expressions turned sad again.

"Uh, but maybe you can go seek for her tomorrow after school." he suggested, noticing the poor and sad expressions on her daughter's faces.

"Okay, Professor." the three girls said in unison, now with happier expressions, flew to their room, and closed the door shut.

Professor gasped "I hope everything goes well." he said, staring, with a serious expression, at their room's closed door.

* * *

The next day, the Powerpuff Girls were now getting out of school "Bye, Robin!" the three girls said goodbye to their friend.

"Bye, girls! See you tomorrow!" Robin replied.

"Okay, girls," Blossom started "it's time to talk to our sister."

"The first time I _really _saw her was by her purple light tray. Y'know, the light tray we let out when we fly." Bubbles said.

"Okay, then we'll wait for her tray to show up. Then we'll follow her and talk to her." Blossom stated.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we searched for her now?" Buttercup asked.

"It would just waste our time. If we wait for her tray it'll we'll be sure that-" Blossom was interrupted by Buttercup "Shut up and look at that!" she pointed to a purple light tray far away in the sky.

"It's her!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Girls, let's do this." Blossom stated with determination on her face and the three girls flew with amazing speed to the light tray's direction.

The three girls were pursuing their "lost" sister with determination on her faces, although they were kinda afraid of doing so. If they actually got Bunny's attention, what would come next? They weren't really prepared for what was going to happen next.

"Okay, girls," Blossom started "we just have to follow her until she gets tired. Then she won't have a choice but hear us. Agreed?" The two other girls nodded in agreement and they continued chasing Bunny.

The girls followed their sister through pretty much everywhere. They flew all they city, the woods and even their neighborhood.

"Why is she so willing to run away from us?" Buttercup said.

"I mean, can you blame her after what happened?" Blossom replied.

The girls continued following the girl until noticing they were heading to Townsville's beach.

"The beach?... Again?" Bubbles, confused with this, asked.

"Huh, I didn't really have many good experiences out there." Buttercup said, remembering how Bell beat her ass.

Bunny finally landed on the beach, just as yesterday with Bubbles. The girls landed too. The lost sister was facing them angrily.

They breathed heavily. They were kinda nervous for what was going to happen next.

"What do you want from me?! Why are you following me?! Can't a person just fly in peace?!" she shouted them.

"B-B... Bunny, we just want to talk to you." Blossom said, a little shaken.

**"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?" **Bunny shouted, shocking the three girls.

**"Mean? What do you mean, mean? We... We created you, remember?" **Blossom said.

**"YEAH, and you couldn't even do that RIGHT! HIM showed me how you botched the Chemical X formula, you just put in whatever you wanted. You didn't want me to be pretty like you... SO YOU MADE ME INTO AN UGLY MONSTER!"**

"Him?" Blossom whispered to herself. Meanwhile Bubbles added **"Bunny, it wasn't like that, we weren't doing it to be mean!"**

**"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You didn't even try to teach me right, you just sent me out to do your jobs while you turned into couch potatoes! Some big sisters you turned out to be! I don't want to be a Powerpuff anymore! I have my own uniform now, all thanks to HIM!"**

"Bunny, we're-" Bubbles attempted to say sorry but Bunny just brushed it off.

"I don't think you losers heard me." she said, furiously. As she started to speak she started to slowly raise her hand. The girls noticed that as she was raising her hand, the water of the beach started raising too.

"Umm what is happening?" Buttercup said. But none of her sisters could figure out an answer even if they tried. They were both amazed and terrified with that scene.

Bunny was controling the water with her hand. Now the form of the water she was controlling was of a giant hand.

"I don't think this is good." Bubbles commented before Bunny's giant water hand hit where they were, catching the blue powerpuff. Luckily, and unlike Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup dodged right in time.

"Oh that's it!" Buttercup shouted before throwing herself to her evil sister. But with her other hand, Bunny used her hydrocineses and grabbed Buttercup with another giant water hand.

Now Bunny had the two powerpuff girls on each of her water hands. Leaving there Blossom, staring with a shocked expression to that scene.

"Come on, Blossom." Bunny said, with an evil tone "Won't you save your sisters?" as she said this, the water hands started transforming into ice hands, tightening the powerpuff girls.

"Ugh!" they growled in pain "Blossom~ help~"

Blossom didn't know what to do. This was too much for her to handle all of a sudden. But she had to try doing something at least. So, she flew to Bunny's direction, intending to deliver her a punch, but Bunny caught her, amazingly fast, with another one of those water hands that came out of nowhere.

"Bunny~ why?~" Blossom growled through the pain she was feeling as her sister was freezing the hand she was stuck on, tightening her.

"This was just a warning. If you ever intend to mess with me, I won't hesitate on **finishing you.**" as she said this. all the ice broke into a million of pieces, letting the powerpuff's fall to the ground.

The girls coughed before raising their heads, just to see millions of ice pieces everywhere around them and Bunny's light tray in the sky from far away.

That was going to be a hard one to beat.


	3. Chapter 3 - What To Do?

**_The Return Of The Twisted Sister _**

The girls were all in their bedroom talking about what had happened a few hours ago. Blossom was walking around the room, back and forth, trying to process the happening. Bubbles was laying on their bed, staring at the ceiling. And Buttercup was seated on their puff.

"Okay so, let's recap." Blossom said "Bunny is back and angrier than ever. She can control water _and _sand. And it is all because of _Him._" she finished.

"Ugh, what is it with Him and these weird plans?! If Bell was barely unbeatable then... Bunny is literally flawless." Buttercup folded her arms.

"I don't know what he put on Bunny's head but we have to tell her that _he's _the bad guy, not us." Bubbles said.

"Girls, I don't even know if we can do that. Bunny literally took care of us in less than five minutes!" Blossom exclaimed "Him is _really _willing to destroy us this time. He's not here to play around... he wants our blood on his hands." This made all the three uncomfortable and a little scared.

"But we can... we can beat him... like we always do... right, Blossom?" Bubbles said, starting to feel hopeless.

"I can't promise anything, Bubbles." Blossom just said, calmly.

"How are we supposed to deal with this..." Buttercup said "We should've treated her right, _taught _her right, as she said. We're such horrible sisters."

"Now it is not the time to blame ourselves. Right now we have to think about doing what we do best." Blossom said "We have to protect Townsville."

"Umm what?!" Buttercup said, revolted. "We're talking about our sister and you suddenly change the subject to Townsville?"

"Buttercup, Bunny can literally _control _water. She could literally drown Townsville with a giant tsunami in seconds if she wanted to. Plus, we don't know what else she can do... and it's probably a lot more." Blossom said. "Right now we have to think about plans to protect our town and its citizens. And maybe even think about plans to _fight _Bunny, if needed. As much as it hurts me to say this but she's... she's an enemie now."

Bubbles and Buttercup didn't have anything else to say. Blossom was right about that. Their sister was very very probably gone and manipulated by Him.

"But, Blossom," Bubbles said "we can still try to make her see sense, right?"

"Of course we do. And that's what we're going to do. We have to try our best to do it and I do believe there's a chance she can still end up being happy with us and we can maybe form a family with her. But we still have to be prepared to fight her, because we know she definitely is. So, we'll train a lot to get out sister back and make Him _suffer._" Blossom said, with a determination on her face that infected her sisters. "Either way, I think we should speak to the Professor to see what we're going to do." And with that the girls got out of the room.

* * *

**/Somewhere else in Townville/**

On a dead end, there could be seen Bunny talking. However, it seemed like she was talking to herself "I already got their attention. What do I do now?" she said. Now the person she was talking to was visible... through a hologram. It was Him.

_"Now, my sweetie, they must be planning to do something to you. Maybe destroy you. Who knows... but you are ready to fight with them. You have more super powers than the three of them combined. And when you suceed... bring them to me so I can finish them **for good**." _the devil said, evilly.

"Okay-" she confirmed. As she was about to hung Him started talking again _"Oh, and Bunny... remember what I told you when I created you?" _she nodded but Him continued anyways _"Whatever they tell you... don't ever believe them! They are trying to mess with your mind! They are trying to manipulate you! Just to destroy you after! You can't believe a word they're saying, they are not trustable! Got it?" _

"Yes, my lord." she hang up and flew away to the sky.

The devil smirked as he rubbed his claws _"Watch out, Powerpuff Brats! I'm coming to get you..."_

* * *

A week passed and the girls were officially on summer vacation! They were already thinking about traveling to somewhere. Buttercup even thought about going to Hawaii, which her family agreed, but that would have to be after all this Bunny situation was all done. Another week passed and the girls kept training to fight Bunny. They knew it was going to be a hard fight to win but they had to if they wanted to bring Bunny back to her senses. The girls and the Professor were now reunited in his lab, reviewing the plan to 'beat' Bunny.

"So, we know Bunny's stronger on the beach," Blossom started "so we have to keep her away from it. We know if we follow her she'll head to the beach but that's what she wants, no, more like what _Him _wants."

"So, we'll have to separate." Bubbles continued "Blossom and I will follow her and then Buttercup will appear from behind and grab her."

"Then you," Buttercup pointed at Blossom "will use your ice breath to bloc her inside of a bloc of ice. And before she can get out we'll bring her to the lab and try to bring her to our side."

"And if that doesn't work, we'll have to use plan B." Professor said, determinedly. The girls cringed when they heard Professor say that. Plan B was probably the worst thing they could do. They had trained for that a whole week and couldn't get it right most of the times, And when they did get it right, they would become _really _exhausted after it.

"I really hope we don't have to use plan B." Buttercup said.

"If everything goes wrong, i'm sorry, Buttercup, but we'll have to. We're... weak compared to her" Blossom uttered.

"Okay, let's go after Bunny!" Bubbles exclaimed, before the three girls burst out of the lab, with Professor saying "Good luck, girls." _I hope they succeed, _he thought.

The girls flew to the top of a tall building and waited there, patiently, to see their sister and follow her.

"Okay, girls," Blossom said "she's always flying around at this time. We won't wait too long-" she stopped talking when she saw the recognizable purple light tray form far away.

"That was faster than I expected." Buttercup commented "You better hurry up, see ya at the beach." she said.

The two girls nodded and flew to the tray's direction, leaving Buttercup alone.

"Let's do this." the green powerpuff muttered with determination written on her face, before flying away.

* * *

**There isn't much action in this chapter because this is just a build up for the fight on the next one. Now, onto my excuse: **

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I was actually really focused on working on my other fanfic "Cartoon Network Danganronpa". I'll probably take even more time with the next chapter so sorry for that. I had a lot of plans for Him's revenge plan with more other 3 fanfictions but because of my lack of inspiration I'll just probably end with this one. I just hate when people abandon fanfics with no warning so I promise this one will have an end. However, it will probably take a long time since I'm more focused on my other fanfic. With that, sorry for taking so long and see ya next chapter! **


End file.
